Just The Way You Are
by Kewaresu1
Summary: Vincent is seeking redemption from Lucrecia, but gets an unexpected suprise, Vincent x OC May be a bit OOC


**Just the way you are**

That need has come again. It does ever so often, taking over your mind gradually until you give in. I need to see Lucrecia. My lost love, I miss her, and can't seem to let go. Sometimes I think I have, like after the battle with omega, where I visited her last. But no, I need to see her again. So here I am, nearing the entrance of the cave. It is dark out, almost midnight, and the sky is littered with stars, with a crescent moon as the only source of light for my path. Not that I need it. There is a slight glow emitting from the opening of the cave. As I get nearer the entrance, I hear a gentle humming, followed by a giggle.

Who could that be, at midnight, in THAT cave, giggling? This is extremely odd; I place my hand over Cerberus, just to be on guard. I slowly advance into the cave, one hand touching the wall slightly. I take soft, silent steps. The humming gets louder, and the corner is looming ahead.

I peak my head round, to see an unexpected sight. A young woman, with blazing red hair, with pale glowing skin and wearing only a white summer dress, was dancing and humming in front of Lucrecia. Why is this woman here? How does she know about this place? I accidentally shifted my foot, kicking a rock in the process, and revealing my whereabouts. She squeaks and quickly turns around to face me. Most of my body is concealed by the wall, so it was hard to identify who I was,

"Who's there?" she called out, I take a side step to reveal myself. I didn't say anything, waiting her response to my presence. At first she stared, then a huge grin broke on her face,

"Vincent," she said softly,

"How do you know my name?" I questioned,

"Lucrecia told me," she replied smiling, while pointing to the crystal where said person resides,

"She told you?"

"Yep," she grinned, okay? How can she talk to Lucrecia?

"Who are you?"

"I'm crystal, it's nice to finally meet you," finally meet me, how long has she known about me,

"How can you talk to Lucrecia?" I questioned, she tapped her nose and winked at me,

"It's a secret," she can talk to Lucrecia, is she talking to her now?

I didn't notice this before, but she has one of the most loveliest lime green eyes I have ever seen, this women looks so innocent, why was I on guard when hearing humming and giggling, when did I become so hostile,

"What has she told you?" she swung her leg as she turned around to face the crystal,

"Lots of things, about what she did to you, the fact she is sephiroth's mother, that fact she hates that she was weak," she knows so much, more than most people, she must really be able to talk to Lucrecia, or have been a spy for half a century, but that's highly doubtful, she doesn't look older than 25.

"Are you speaking to her now?"

"No dummy, I'm speaking to you, but I was earlier, we were talking about you and what you look like, that's how I recognised you," she tossed a smile over her shoulder,

"Can you speak to her now? And how long have you been speaking to her?"

"You like asking questions don't you?" she stated, "But to answer your question, I could and for a few months or so," ah so that's why I haven't seen her, it was over half a year ago the last time I saw Lucrecia.

"Could you ask her a question for me?" I asked,

"Sure, go ahead," she replied while turning back around to face me,

"Will she forgive me?" she looked down, and gave a small sad smile, her eyes glazed over to a dull green. And she spoke with two voices, hers and Lucrecia's,

"You don't need forgiving Vincent," my heart began racing, I'm speaking with Lucrecia, like I've wanted to for so long,

"But I do, or I wont be able to move on," she came up to me, placed her soft gentle hands on each side of my face, and looked up at me with those cloudy green eyes,

"Forgive yourself Vincent, and move on, live your life to the fullest and love again,"

That stung my heart, but also lifted a huge weight of it, my emotions where rolling every where, and I couldn't say anything. The light returned to her eyes, and she let out a sigh, before collapsing against me. I wrapped my arms around her slim waist to ensure she didn't fall, as she laid her head against my chest and caught her breathe,

"Sorry that takes a bit of energy outta me," she said after she recovered, she moved away from me slightly, so she could look up at me,

"Does that answer your question?" she asked then giggled,

"Thank you," I answered, "That really meant a lot to me," and it did, I've been trying to be forgiven for years, and now it's finally happened, I feel much more… happier.

"I must go now, I'm needed elsewhere," I stated, I told Tifa I wouldn't be long,

"Okay, but first, would you come back next week to see me and Lucrecia? It was great meeting you and I would like to see you again, to get to know you, from what I've heard from Lucrecia, you're a very interesting person," I'm interesting? Well, it would be nice to see her again; after all, she did help me,

"Okay, same time next week,"

"Yay, see you then Vincent," she grinned.

I did return again a week later, and every week for that matter for a few months, we got to know each other very well, and I found out that she was very interesting. She doesn't remember her past much, from 2 years ago, but she wants to find that out. I also tell her bits about me she didn't get to find out by Lucrecia. I loved the time we spent together, and thanks to her I grew to love again. I fell in love with her as time passed. It started off on the first meeting, were I found her beautiful and amazing in how she helped me, then it grew and grew till it filled my heart. Where my heart swells and skips beats when she smiles, were I want to make her smile and be happy, were I want to be the cause of her happiness. It was the same week after week, until that day came.

I was just leaving to see Crystal again, but cloud intercepts me before I go,

"You're going to see her again?" I simply nod,

"Be careful, I have a bad feeling," I nod again. I also have that bad feeling, in the pit of my stomach, I'm nervous, I don't know why, I'm also worried, I keep on guard on the way there. I arrive at the cave on time like I do every week. I usually hear her singing or humming, but tonight it was dead silent. I keep my hand on Cerberus, as I silently creep into the cave. This reminds of the first time I met her, but it definitely doesn't feel the same. There is a slight chill in the air, and it's very uncomfortable. I slip my head round the corner and I see the last site I would ever want to see.

Crystal is gagged and tied up, with tears spilling from her eyes, and someone I don't know with similar hair to Crystals, but shorter and same eyes. I growl under my breath, release Cerberus from my holster, and aimed it at him.

"Let her go,"

"Ah, your finally here," Crystal whimpered, and he kicked her in the stomach, I shot beside his head, hitting his cheek slightly, causing crimson blood to flow down it, that'll show him I'm serious, no one hurts the one I love,

"Okay, I won't hurt her," he said while putting his hands up, that's when I noticed he has a 9mm pistol in his hand,

"Let her go,"

"I can't do that, you see, this girl here, is family, and she has broken the rules to family tradition, and she has to pay the consequences," he said menacingly, with a glint of blood lust in his eye. She whimpered again, but this time he didn't kick her, if he did, he'd get a bullet in his foot,

"Let her go,"

"You not going to make this easy for me are you," he raised he armed hand and fired, thanks to my reflexes, it missed. I shifted to his side and fired at him, it hit his shoulder. He gripped it and growled, while glaring, he fired at me again, but I was already gone. I quickly picked up Crystal and placed her at the cave entrance. I stood up and aimed at him, he was in the middle of the cave, gripping his shoulder, where it was already stained with blood, facing me with disgust,

"How could you save that girl, it's disgusting, she's disgusting, do you know what she did?!" he shouted,

"I don't care what she did, and I don't care why she did it, you will not hurt her," I love her that's why,

"You will regret this!" he shouted and disappeared in a gust of wind. I sighed and lowered my arm, and quickly knelt down to untie Crystal. She was still crying and my heart sank, I have never seen her cry before. I've always seen her happy and dancing, and I hate to see her cry now. I release her from her confinements and she immediately latches onto me and cries into my chest. I embrace her, rubbing her back until her sobs die down.

"I'm sorry," she cries, why would she be sorry?

"What for?"

"I lied to you, I do remember my past, it's just I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want you to know what I've done," she continues to cry,

"I don't care what you've done, I wouldn't think of you any different," she sniffles, and looks up at me with those stunning green eyes, she's so beautiful; I stroke her hair and place my hand on her cheek,

"Thank you," I couldn't help myself, I placed my lips gentle onto hers, it was soft, and she was shocked but she soon kissed back. It filled my heart and it felt like it was going to explode. I pulled back only centimetres away from her delicate face, my lips were tingling,

"I love you, just the way you are," I whispered, she was still crying, but now with a smile on her face,

"I love you too Vincent," she kissed me again. I don't care what lies ahead, as long as we are together, we'll be able to get through anything.


End file.
